Dono
by GriisleChan
Summary: Liberta, que recién volvía de aquel viaje al cual se le encargó ir, se tomó la molestia de traer un obsequio para cada uno de sus amigos. Aunque el de Nova era un tanto especial y le iba a traer ciertos inconvenientes, no todos para mal cabe decir. LibertaxNova. One-Shot.


¡Hola! bienvenidos a mi primer fic de esta serie :3 justo de mi pareja favorita u3u conrespecto al titulo, segun internet, Dono significa obsequio/regalo, asi que lo deje de tal manera.

Desde hace mucho quería escribir sobre ellos, y por fin se me ocurrió algo para ambos. Es un poco flojo, debido a que es mi primera vez con ellos, y algo loco XD

**Disclaimer:** La Storia della Arcana Famiglia no me pertecene ¡No señor! yo solo tome a sus personajes para escribir este humilde fic~

**Aclaraciones:** Posible OOC (me disculpo si fue demasiado x-x). Leve romance y participación de otros miembros.

**¡Espero les guste! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Dono**_

**.**

El embarcadero esa mañana estaba muy movilizado, y como no, si recientemente el barco de la familia había regresado a la isla de Regalo luego de una misión que se les fue encargada.

Liberta, que fue partidario en aquella misión, ayudaba a bajar una que otra de tantas cajas que habían traído desde aquella isla tan exótica, a sus ojos, que habían visitado. Prácticamente, se había enamorado de aquel lugar y mucho más al saber que _mamma_ provenía de allá.

-Liberta, ya está todo listo por aquí, puedes irte- le anunciaron con una sonrisa agradecida. No era trabajo del rubio el hacer tal cosa, pero lo hacía solo por ayudar y movilizar todo.

El chico se despidió con la mano e ingresó al pueblo para ir directamente hacia la mansión de la familia con una sonrisa ansiosa, pues había comprado un presente para cada uno de sus amigos, incluido el _odioso_ de Nova, y quería entregárselos lo antes posible.

-Le encantará- sonrió un mas, divertido, al pensar en aquello que había adquirido para el peli azul. Aunque, y sinceramente, justo en él se detuvo mucho a pensar al momento en hacer la compra, simplemente quería llevarle algo que jamás vaya a olvidar y sabía, demasiado, que aquello que estaba por darle no iba a olvidarlo nunca.

Nunca…

**.**

Estaba en su despacho, leyendo y organizando una no muy grande pila de papeles. No estaba fastidiado, ni aburrido, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo. Pero, eso sí, tenía un raro presentimiento…

-¡Nova!- entro como si a su propia casa fuera, sin siquiera tocar, muy a lo _confianzudo_.

El susodicho dejo de mirar los papeles, eso sí, luego de lanzar un gruñido y se fijó en la figura del recién llegado Liberta, que justo tenia meses sin ver por el asunto de su misión.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto secamente y devolvió la vista a los papeles despreocupado, que en ese momento le importaban mucho más que el otro chico, y como que no le importaba la cosa. Si claro.

-Tan amable como siempre- río sarcásticamente, logrando que Nova lo fumigara con la mirada, a lo cual se hizo el que no notó nada.

-Si viniste a pelear, te puedes ir- dejó sus papeles por segunda vez y le miró con las cejas fruncidas. Genial, no llevaba ni unos minutos ahí y ya lo había hecho molestar- A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas que hacer-

-Yo que me tomo la molestia en traerte algo y me tratas así- rodó los ojos, con tristeza y lastima bastante mal fingida. Luego de eso, lo miró de reojo, divertido, ante lo rápido que el otro chico había perdido los estribos.

Lo había extrañado, no iba a mentir tan descaradamente al decir que no. Y eso iba para los dos.

Liberta rió, de pronto, al notar a Nova incrédulo por lo último que dijo. Ante eso, dejó sobre el escritorio una caja ni tan grande ni pequeña, de un tamaño mediano, la cual el otro chico no se percató en un principio que la trajo consigo.

Nova miró la caja con algo de desconfianza, la cual era de un color crema más un par de cintas rojas carmesí. Alzó la mirada hacia el rubio, preguntándole con solo su mirar de que se trataba tal cosa. No le daba buena espina…

-¿Qué es esto?- articuló, al saber que el rubio no se daba cuenta de su mirar curioso, mirando directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de su acompañante y, con indiferencia, señalando el paquete.

-Una caja- dijo muy obvio. Nova rodó los ojos- Le traje un obsequio a cada uno, no te creas especial- se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuese muy importante y recordando, de golpe, por todo lo que pasó para escoger aquel obsequio…

-¿A todos?- enfatizó y alzó una ceja, era raro que Liberta se tomarse tantas molestas. Eso sí, sabía bien de lo atento que era con ciertas cosas, y más si se trataba de todos ellos, su _famiglia_.

Liberta asintió con la cabeza, feliz. Eso fue suficiente para Nova continuara preguntando…

-¿Qué le has traído a Felicita?- preguntó de nuevo, un tanto curioso por saber qué clase de cosa compró para la chica.

-Vi un hermoso vestido lo cual me recordó a ella- su mirada se perdió en el recuerdo, arrepintiéndose un poco por el no haberlo comprado.

Nova lo miró con malos ojos al notar su mirada soñadora. Ese engreído pervertido iba a escucharlo…

-Pero decidí comprarle algo que realmente usara- agregó antes que el peli azul dijese algo, de por si se dio cuenta de su mala mirada- Así que le traje un set de cuchillos- concluyó recordando lo feliz que estaba la chica cuando se los entregó. A pesar de todo ¡Había hecho una gran elección!

El peli azul relajó los músculos del rostro luego de escuchar eso, no era por nada, pero conocía al oji esmeralda y sabía de aquello que era capaz. Muchos de seguro pensaban que celaba a Felicita, pero la realidad era otra, tenia celos de ella por el _simple_ hecho de que Liberta le diera tal atención.

Pero, como era típico, de eso último no se daba cuenta, es más, ni cerca estaba.

-Yo me voy, espero que te guste- dijo claramente refiriéndose al obsequio antes de irse con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, dejando aún mas incrédulo a Nova.

-Actuó muy extraño… - se dijo a sí mismo, en un susurro, una vez que se quedó solo en la habitación.

Con un resoplido le restó importancia al asunto, por ahora, y regresó a su tarea anterior. Pero claro, no contó que con la visita del otro chico lograra que su mente comenzase a divagar en ciertas cosas, haciendo que de la nada perdiera la concentración en lo que leía y sólo prestase atención a sus propios pensamientos…

Dejó lo que hacía de lado, otra vez, y se fijó en la no muy colorida caja. Colocó una mano en su mentol, pensando en lo de hace un rato y de la nada un fugaz pensamiento se instaló en su mente.

-No… - susurro con molestia consigo mismo por permitirse ser tan _débil_.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, pensando en Liberta de una manera distinta… y que simplemente odiaba…

Era curioso, demasiado para una persona como él, el que experimentara una extraña sensación cada vez que Liberta estaba cerca suyo y hablaba con él ¿Odio quizás? Si, bastante ¿Admiración? No, eso mucho menos. Entonces… ¿Aprecio? Sera que ¿Era eso lo que llamaban _amor_?

Esperen, eso era imposible ¿Amor? ¡Por favor! ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Es más ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tal conclusión?

Negó dos veces con la cabeza, todo para tocar tierra otra vez, y se vió en la penosa necesidad de aceptarlo, aunque una parte de su ser aun vacilaba.

¿Negar eso que sentía? No podía, por lo menos no a ante sí mismo. Porque claro, ahora sí que estaba más que consciente de aquel sentimiento que, simplemente, no era para nada correcto, no estando dentro de la misma organización… de la misma familia. Incluso ¿Qué pensaran los demás? ¡Bah! En realidad, eso ni era nada, lo único que le importaba era la opinión de _él_, no, lo que él sentía…

Dejo caer sus puños en el escritorio de madera, frustrado ante lo que pensaba ¡Su mente estaba jugando con él, eso seguro!

Ya… estaba arto…

Respiró hondo, para calmarse y volver a su cotidianidad, y en medio de eso se topó directamente con la caja, su obsequio. Acercó una mano, aun dudoso, aunque tenía curiosidad, Liberta se veía _demasiado_ feliz cuando la trajo…

Y sin más, estuvo dispuesto a abrirla…

**.**

Pace comía, Luca limpiaba ciertas tazas finas de té, no se sabía dónde estaba Debido y Liberta contaba muchas de las anécdotas que vivió en su pasado viaje. Todo normal, era un ambiente agradable entre ellos, hasta que el tema del obsequio de Nova salió, por simple causalidad, a flote...

-Nunca nos dijiste que fue lo que compraste para Nova, me imagino que te fue difícil escoger- Luca fue el que inició el tema, aun con su mirar enfocado en su tarea.

-Eso... -Liberta se llevo una mano a su nuca, algo nervioso al recordarlo.

-¡Cierto!- saltó Pace, con ambos cubiertos en cada mano- Nova es una persona curiosa, te admiro- rió, como solo el sabia hacerlo, y siguió comiendo como si no hubiese mañana. Típico.

-¿O es algo lo suficientemente personal como para no decirnos?- el del sombrero miró al rubio, esperando alguna reacción de queja ante su comentario.

Luca, gracias a lo buen observador y detallista que era, se dio cuenta de aquel extraño ambiente, más de lo común, en el que se desenvolvían Nova y Liberta.

-¡LIBERTA!-

Aquel grito, que sin exagerar se escucho en todo Regalo, le quitó las palabras de la boca al tan solicitado, que estaba por decir algo con respecto a lo que el peli negro comentó.

Era obvio que sabía, más que nadie, de quien se trataba. Al parecer ya lo había visto...

-No me han visto- con una risita entre avergonzada y satisfecha-si, Liberta era raro- huyó, prácticamente, de la habitación preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

Más que una pelea, era algo más... importante y crucial…

Pace y Luca sólo se lamentaron por el pobre Liberta… mira que meterse con la persona _equivocada_.

**.**

Por más que Liberta quiso "esconderse" (considerando que no estaba preparado, aún, para enfrentar al peli azul) terminaron encontrándose en el centro de la mansión, cerca de la fuente la cual solían visitar seguido por su cuenta cada uno…

-Liberta-

Se tensó, al darse cuenta que lo había visto y lentamente se giró un poco para encarar la mirada furiosa que tenía el otro chico.

-Si querías quedar de gracioso ¡Felicidades! Lo lograste- gritó mostrándole la caja abierta, la cual tenía en sus manos, mostrando lo que contenía.

Liberta tragó saliva. Es decir, sabía que se iba a molestar, normal, pero estaba aun más molesto de lo que imaginó y también ¿Dolido? No lo entendía bien, pero no solo estaba molesto.

-Bueno…- quiso explicarse, que solo fue una especie de broma, que no lo había hecho con malas intensiones. En realidad, así fue, después de que adquirió aquel traje fue que se dio cuenta que era de… _mujer_ ¡No era su culpa! El no conocía los ropajes de aquel extravagante país, sólo compró el que más le recordó al peli azul y listo. Y, una vez que supo que era para el sexo opuesto y que no podía devolverlo, quedó en que se lo iba a dar a modo de broma.

Nova bufó, aun la sangre le hervía de la rabia ¡Se había pasado! Y él que pensó que esa vez iba a ser diferente…

-Tú…- gruñó, vaya saber por cuantas veces ya en ese mismo día, y continuó diciéndole sus mil y un verdades. Hacia mucho que no se molestaba tanto…

El rubio escuchaba cada cosa que le decían, a modo de regaño, sintiendo cada palabra como un puñal que atravesaba su corazón. A él le habían dicho de todo, no le importaba, pero que ese fuese Nova… le dolía. Se estaba cansando ya de escucharlo, quería callarlo, disculparse y que todo volviera la normalidad. Hasta que, como último recurso para que guardara silencio… _lo besó_.

Si, así tal cual.

Y Funcionó, obvio, Nova guardo silencio una vez que sus labios fueron aprisionados, por mera sorpresa, con otros y le impidió seguir hablando.

El beso no duró mucho, fue bastante rápido, un poco más de un roce.

-Lo siento, lamento si te cause molestias- Liberta fue el primero en hablar, sintiendo aun la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, bastante apenado y decidido a la vez, pues no se arrepentía de nada, mucho menos de lo último que hizo.

-Eres… un idiota- desvió la mirada, aun recuperando la compostura, y ahí el oji esmeralda pudo notar aquel rubor que se había marcado sus pálidas mejillas.

Nova, al no aguantar más, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando al otro chico totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos…

Claro, todo paro _muy rápido_, aun no podían dar ciertas explicaciones ante todo lo que habían sentido ante aquello… se notaba que aun eran un par de _niños _con respecto a ese tipo de temas.

Y, a pesar de aun faltaba mucho para que ambos aclarasen las cosas, por lo menos lograron dar ese paso tan importante...

**.**

-Ya sabía yo que era cuestión de tiempo para que algo entre esos dos pasara-

Soltó una risita, satisfecha, al mismo tiempo que seguía _husmeando_ por el cortinero de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, _bambina_?-

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Debito, al verse atrapada, y se giró para verlo con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-Nada… no es nada… -

Obviamente, eso no convenció al peli gris…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo uwu coffcoff, me disculpo si fue muy raro :c yo solo quería aportar mi granito de arena para este fandom uwu

¡Espero les haya gustado! si lo desean, pueden dejar un comentario o yo feliz de la vida al saber las opiniones ajenas.

¡Adios! :3


End file.
